


Side Effects.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Singing? lots of it possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude's taking something for his stress  and it's new for him.. he's never had to take anything before but here he was.. Trying this stuff..<br/>With everything going on with the family Jude was beyond stressed and so with this new trial  prescription he  was assuming these were merely side effects..</p><p>Inspired by the Youtube original Series  " Side Effects" by AwesomenessTV</p><p>I've decided to use their clever idea and put it into the fosters verse!</p><p>This the video that inspired this!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGl2mH4twfQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects.

" We're selling the house!" his mom Stef announced during a family meeting one night and as if it wasn't already bad enough with the normal family drama now she had to go and add this on. "  We got an offer and we have to  start packing." Lena said." We have until the end of the month."  She added as she and Stef looked at their kids who each seemed to be taking this differently. Mariana had seemed kinda glad about leaving.. But Jude totally understood why.. All that drama with her ex.  Callie seemed upset and excused herself to go work on her senior project. Jesus and Brandon were also upset even though Brandon didn't even live with them at the moment.  Jesus and Brandon fought a bit before Brandon took his girlfriends son and left.  Jude had been stoned.. Truthfully he was stoned so things were kinda taking a bit to sink in. 

Jude had nothing to say it's not like anything he would say could change anything anyhow, he got up went up to his room and went to bed because he needed to sleep and process this shit.  

Processing happened fairly quick when he sobered up the next day and he realized he'd have to start packing is shit." Hey Bubba." Lena said as she entered the room." Now you're prescription came in  and remember you don't have to take them if you don't need them.. they're only to see if they'll help." She said. Jude nodded." I know.. Can you just leave them on the desk?" he asked as he proceeded to clean things. So she did. Lena left the bottle right there for him and then kissed his head before going to start in on her packing.   Jude didn't touch for two hours while he cleaned up and decided what he wanted to keep and what would be tossed.  It was after he thought about his ex Connor and then Callie came in.. They were fighting..    

" I don't deserve this ." She had said and Jude gave her a look. " What do you deserve?" he asked sassily. He was mad at her for getting Noah in trouble and for in general sticking herself in his business.  After she left  he decided to try it. Jude picked up the bottle and took how many it told him to.   Honestly he felt as if it did nothing so he went back to cleaning. Little did he know as it got closer for them to move he would start to experience things so differently.

\--------------------------------

Yard Sale Day.

Despite feeling as if they hadn't done anything the first time Jude tried them again today and that's when shit got really weird. Boxes were being brought out to the yard sale they were having and Jude was making his second trip inside to grab a box   from the kitchen  where Mariana and Jesus were taking a little break.  

At first it was normal totally normal they were sitting there talking as Jude moved around the table looking for the box that was supposed to be labeled.  That's when it started happening..  Mariana started messing around with a cup and then began to play it like the cup song..  From that movie pitch perfect..  Jude raised an eyebrow  and glanced toward his sister before back to the boxes. _Okay weird._. he thought to himself. But no it only got weirder when Jesus actually began to sing. 

_" I've got my ticket for the long way round._

  
_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_  


_When I'm gone."_

 

Jude looked up right away and stared at him weirdly, Jesus moved around the island in the kitchen as he continued to sing.

 

  
_"When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair."_ Jesus glanced in a mirror and slicked back his hair as he continued to walk.  
_"You're gonna miss me everywhere"_ Jesus ran his hands over his chest in a little dance like thing before heading out.

  
_"oh_ _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_  


 

Jude stared in disbelief at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him and then Mariana began singing as well leaving the cup there on the counter as she moved about the kitchen.

  
_"When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_  


Mariana walked toward the stairs just as Callie was coming down and Callie began singing as well stopping at the bottom of the stairs.   
_"You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_  


Jude peered around the corner staring. Jude watched as Callie and Mariana  did what appeared to be like one of those cliche secret hand shakes from movies that people did, but it actually was like a small dance as well. They bumped hips and then proceeded on going outside. 

 

Jude meanwhile walked over to the kitchen island grabbing himself a drink he took a sip as Stef and Lena came in talking about something but then suddenly Jude felt like he couldn't help it.. he didn't know what was happening but he was part of this..

 

" _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views._  


  
Jude pretended to look at said pretty views  before continuing and making mountains and rivers with just his hands like a little dance.  
_"It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you. "_  


 

Then even Stef and Lena appeared to join in on this whole thing.  They went about grabbing a few boxes and such. They sang along with Jude as Jude grabbed a box.

  
_"When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  


Jude  Followed his moms outside with the box and set it down and still his whole family including himself was singing. Each of the adams fosters were kinda doing their own thing as they continued to sing. Jesus was putting things on a table and Mariana was selling something. Lena had set a box down and seemed to be on the phone. Stef was talking to some  guy Jude didn't know and then Callie made her way over to Jude and the music was background noise for the time being.  "I Don't like you hanging around Noah.." She said." I think he's a bad influence on you." She finished. Jude rolled his eyes. " You don't even know him!  He's not a bad influence  and you know what at least he's not my foster brother." Jude said matter of factly before  ignoring and going back to putting things on a table. Callie sighed and walked away. They all continued singing. 

_"When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_


End file.
